lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Various Rocky Horror Sequel Songs (Songs from Cancelled Rocky Horror Sequel Ideas)
The Rocky Horror Picture Show is a 1975 musical film directed by Jim Sharman based on Richard O' Brien's musical The Rocky Horror Show. The movie, starring Tim Curry, Susan Sarandon, and Barry Bostwick, has become a cult phenomenon. It is one of the best known midnight movies, and is the longest running theatrical release in film history. Due to it's sucess, there have been many attempts made to create a sequel, however, most of the attempts had failed. Rocky Horror Shows His Heels/Shock Treatment Rocky Horror Shows His Heels was Richard O' Brien's first attempt at a sequel for Rocky Horror. The movie focused on Frank N Furter's resurrection, and Janet being pregnant with Frank's child. Several characters from the movie were planned to return, including Rocky, Columbia (as a ghost in a jukebox), Riff Raff, Magenta, and Doctor Scott. When some of the actors weren't avaliable and Jim Sharman not wanting to do the same movie twice, the movie was reworked into The Brad and Janet Show, which became the spin-off movie Shock Treatment. Several songs from the original Rocky Horror Shows His Heels were reworked and made it into Shock Treatment. For instance, the song "Little Black Dress" was supposed to be sung by Frank N Furter about what one must wear to a resurrection. In Shock Treatment, the song was about what Janet had to wear for her TV appearance. Another song, "Looking for Trade", mentions "young blood". In Rocky Horror Shows His Heels, Frank needed eleven pints of blood from young virgins to keep himself alive. According to The Shock Treatment Network (which has the studio reader notes) and several other RHPS fansites, a demo tape of songs was included with the 72 page rough draft script. It is said the tape contains all of the songs in the script except for one, so at least one of the songs that didn't make it into the film is on the tape. Revenge of the Old Queen Revenge of the Old Queen was the second Rocky Horror sequel idea, and would've been the third movie in the Rocky Horror film series. The movie focused on the Old Queen, the mother of Frank N Furter, seeking revenge on Riff Raff for killing her son. Janet returned in the movie with her son, Sonny, who is possibly the son of Frank N Furter. It was revealed in the movie that Brad died when he was a go-go dancer in Las Vegas and fell from a trapeze. Bootleg copies of the script have been posted on the internet, as well as the opening song from the sequel, "The Moon Drenched Shores of Transylvania", which was on a demo tape with another song, "Never Let Your Daughter Date an Alien", which has not been found yet. Rocky Horror: The Second Coming At an event at the Fab Cafe in 2001, Richard O' Brien claimed that he wrote a script for another Rocky Horror sequel, which was to be a stage play. The sequel wasn't named, but fans call it Rocky Horror: The Second Coming. The sequel would've included elements from the previous two attempts at a sequel, and would've been set nine months after the original play. At the event, Richard sang a song entitled "I'm Not Dead Yet" (which, according to some sources, is actually called "Frankie Phoenix") which would've illustrated Frank N Furter's resurrection, but this song hasn't surfaced on the internet yet. Category:Lost Audio